Someday
by Flameco68
Summary: Fang thinks about his life with Max and the Flock, to the song Someday by Nickelback. It's total fluff. SONGFIC - ONESHOT, unless I get other song requests.
1. Someday

_**Hey! This idea came to me when me & my friend Rachel were chatting on MSN... It's total fluff. We where talking about Nickelback songs (ILOVETHEM) and she said this song would be good for a MaxRide FF... It's my plot (there isn't one really) idea though. **_

**_One-shot, I might continue it if I get enough positive reviews._**

**_Requests for songs would be helpful :) I have a few ideas lined up, but I need to know if it's good enough._**

**_Em x _**

We were flying back towards Dr Martinez's, Nudge chattering away, Iggy and Gazzy discussing more bombs, and you flying at the head of our formation. I could see the land below us, and I was revelling in the freedom. I smile. My navy iPod is strapped to my arm, and is playing _Calling All Angels_ by Train, set to random.

The song abruptly changes, into _Someday_ by Nickelback. One of my favourites.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able,  
To see the signs that we missed,  
And try turn the tables,  
I wish you'd unclench your fists,  
A__nd unpack your suitcase_

We need to stick together. Please. Don't leave me. We promised we would never leave each other again.

_Lately there's been too much of this,  
But don't think it's too late  
__Nothing's wrong, just as long as_

You trust me

_You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

I would. We would be together. Someday. Me and Max.

Yeah. I wish.

__

I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now

I promise.

_  
I know you're wondering when_

We're too busy saving the world. Sometimes it feels like it's too much, and I can't carry on. But then I realise you need me. And I keep going.

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying_

Everything

_  
Things we've always needed to say_

Yeah, I've always wanted you to tell me you loved me. Won't happen, though, will it? You always run from me. Not that I blame you. Who would want a scarred mutant-bird-freak like me?

_  
So we could end up staying_

Together

_  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel_

Our lives are anything but a story. Most stories have a happy ending.

_  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

Please.

_  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
_

Oh, how appropriate. But I doubt even Hollywood could come up with something as terrifying as an Eraser.

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

Tell you.

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that_

Because I love you.

And sometimes, when you're staring into my eyes, when I'm tucking Angel up in a cave or whatever, it seems like you love me too.

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that_

I love you

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed_

They weren't subtle. I kissed you, you kissed me. But you've never told me you wanted me.

_  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

Meh. Sometimes I think I'm the horror. I'm only 15 and I've killed people, so many of them I can't think straight. Not that they were real people, but I feel sick at myself.

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that_

I love you.

_  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that_

I Love you

_  
I know you're wondering when_

I'll tell you

A few minutes later, we touched down just outside Arizona. We're all hungry and need something to eat, so we settle for a McDonalds.

You give me a look that says, "Outside. Now."

I shrug, and we leave the kids to their own devices for a few minutes.

Once outside, you walk to me, come so close I can smell you, see the warmth in your brown eyes.

I smile, slightly.

You lean forward, lay your cheek against mine, and whisper in my ear, "I'm tired of lying to myself, and you. I love you, Fang."

I grin. A full out, all the way, ear-to-ear grin.

I bring my face down to yours and kiss you. Wow. And you kiss back.

Double wow.

How long have I waited to hear those words? To feel your lips find mine, and kiss me back, like the world was going to end? Only most of my short bird-boy life.

We end the kiss, and I'm still smiling. You're all flushed, and I look across your shoulder to see Angel and Nudge watching, smiling. Iggy raises his eyebrows, and Gazzy just looks plain confused.

I sigh.

You look hurt.

No.

That wasn't an "I've-Moved-On" sigh. It was a "You're-Mine-Now" sigh.

"Max… Love you too."

Now you're smiling.

"No full sentence?" You ask.

"Shut up," I reply, and bring my lips to yours again.

Fireworks are set off in my brain. You wrap your hands around my neck, and dig your fingers in my hair.

I wrap my hands round your waist, and I hold you like I'd never let you go. And I won't, if I have any choice in the matter.

We break away, panting slightly, and then we realise we aren't exactly in a position that's polite for public.

Now it's your turn to sigh.

"Time to face the kids?" you ask.

"Yup."

You roll your eyes.

"You know, one day, I'm gonna teach you how to talk."

I roll my eyes.

I put my arm round your shoulders, and yours goes round my waist.

The kids come out from the restaurant.

Suddenly, I spot a model look-alike out of the corner of my eye.

"Max…" you catch on immediately.

"U 'n' A, guys!"

We all fly off before they have a chance to get anywhere near us.

I'm still holding your hand, and our wings brush on every up- and down-stroke. It sends shocks through my body, and I know in that moment, that we'll never leave each other again. It would be too painful.

Because I love you.

**Ok... Now I'm worried. Think it was too much?? Too short??**

**SONG REQUESTS APPRECIATED! **

**Love y'all...**

**Em xx**


	2. Never Take Us Alive

**_This song was suggested by someone signed as "Anon" and it was anonymous. If this is you, thank you! Each of my chapters are just_ _random ways that I think of Fang and Max getting together, they're not actually connected. Enough from me:_**

**Song: Never Take Us Alive – Medina Lake**

The flock and I flew towards another Itex branch in Tokyo. Nudge was hyper about all the fashion opportunities, Iggy was bored, and, knowing him, thinking about other ways to be the pyromaniac we know and love. The other guys were flying behind me. I was a bit preoccupied. I had set my iPod to shuffle and kept flicking through past the songs I didn't like. Ever done that? It really annoys Fang, 'cause then he gives me The Look that says "What's the point in doing that in the first place?"

Anyway, back to the point. Never Take Us Alive, by Medina Lake came on and I nearly did a Nudge and squealed. But the great Maximum Ride never squeals, so I did an internal happy tooshie dance. It reminded me of my time on valium. And then I remembered how… relative this song was for us.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm from another world,_

I am.

We all are.

We have wings. I think this applies to us more than most people who listen to it.

_And everything I want in life seems impossible.  
Cause people they'll tear you apart._

People have tried, but they've failed. Nothing will keep us apart. When Fang left me… it made me see that I can't live without him. And I refuse to try again.

_  
But in the bottom of our hearts,  
The dream's alive inside._

We've gotta save the world. Yeah… that's all it feels like sometimes. Just a dream.

_  
And we won't forget..._

Hard to, really, when most of the world is after us, Itex wants to kill us and my voice keeps reminding me that I have to save the world. Why can't we leave it to the grown-ups and just be kids? Normal kids? Hint hint, Voice.

So we say...

You can't break, can't change, can't take us down.  
(We run this town)  
We'll stand, we'll fight, set fires all night.

Well, Iggy and Gazzy set the fires. Don't ask me how a blind dude builds bombs, I don't know. We all kick some serious ass though.

_  
(You'll never take us alive...)  
Wa oh oh oh oh oh...  
Wa oh oh oh oh oh...  
(You'll never take us alive...)  
Wa oh oh oh oh oh...  
Wa oh oh ohhhhh...  
(You'll never take us alive...) _

For the last time I'll give myself to the enemy,  
By letting their words just walk all over me.  
Cause people they'll tear you apart,  
If you are not like them.  
And we are different

Understatement, much?

_.  
Let the war begin._

Begin? We've been fighting it since I was 10, and Angel was a baby. Way too young to be soldiers in a war where you have the biggest science companies in the world against 6 mutant bird kids, AKA us. Way too young to be in a war, period. Oh, did I mention we have to save the world? I have? Ok.

_  
So we say... _

You can't break, can't change, can't take us down.  
(We run this town)  
We'll stand, we'll fight, set fires all night.  
(You'll never take us alive...)  
Wa oh oh oh oh oh...  
Wa oh oh oh oh oh...  
(You'll never take us alive...)

You try hurting my family, and you won't know what's hit you. It won't just be my fist. It'll be several million round-house kicks to your head. Don't mess.

_  
Wa oh oh oh oh oh...  
Wa oh oh ohhhhh...  
(You'll never take us alive...) _

There's no fear inside.

We haven't got time for it.

_  
This is our time, no giving up._

We are so gonna kick your ass to China.

_  
When we connect our hearts, to our minds, _

Ah, Angel, our little mind-reader. She's such a sweet little girl. Then you realise she's a bird-kid with some serious kick-ass powers, and you see her in a whole new light. She's still sweet though. Her and Nudge have this obsession that Me and Fang are gonna get together. In her wildest dreams.

_  
There's no stopping us._

So true.

So we say...

You can't break, can't change, can't take us down.  
(We run this town)  
We'll stand, we'll fight, set fires all night.  
(You'll never take us alive...)  
Wa oh oh oh oh oh...  
Wa oh oh oh oh oh...  
(You'll never take us alive...)  
Wa oh oh oh oh oh...  
Wa oh oh ohhhhh...  
(You'll never take us alive...)

The song finished and I smiled. Gotta love songs that make you realise how lucky you are to have family.

"Guys, take it down. We're camping here tonight." I called. Looking down, we were obviously above some national park or other. There was a certain irony of sleeping in trees. Damn, I have a messed up sense of humour.

There was a general murmur of agreement behind me.

I rolled my eyes.

We landed and I sent Nudge off to find some fire wood. Me, Iggy and Fang were arguing over watch.

"Nah, Max, seriously. You're going last," said Iggy. He was meant to be on my side! Damn blind bird boy, he couldn't see the death glare I was sending in his direction.

_Max! Language, please_, I heard Angel wince in my head.

Fang chuckled, until I rounded on him. The sound stopped abruptly.

"Why can't I go first?!" I whined, sounding like a toddler. I didn't care, I was the leader and they were supposed to listen to me.

"'Cause you'll go over your time and won't wake us up. I know what you do, don't think I haven't noticed," Iggy answered quickly. Ok… Fang hadn't said a word yet. This could still work in my favour.

I stepped forward and pressed up against Fang's chest. He looked mildly surprised, and very, very scared. This would be fun. Teach him not to mess with Maximum Ride.

"Please, Fang," I whispered, running my fingers down his cheek. I had to stop myself from laughing at his expression. The fear had gone slightly, and he looked… well, strange. I heard Nudge come back, and wake Angel, and they were both giggling quietly.

He was wavering; I could see it in his eyes. "Please, Fang. I'll be good, promise." And I brushed my lips against his. A spark went through my body.

"Fine," he said. Score! Max, 1, Fang and Iggy United, 0.

And then he surprised the hell out of me by walking away. I'd wanted him to kiss me. Angel giggled inside my head.

_I'll deal with you later_, I thought. Iggy rolled his eyes at me, and then followed Fang.

"Dude, I know you're in love with her, but that was stupid. You know what she's like."

"Yeah. Don't care, Iggy."

Whoa, _What?!_

I shook my head, and called, "Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, sleep, now." Meh, now I'm a hypocrite. I keep nagging Fang about half sentences, and here I am doing it. They flew up to the trees and settled themselves in. Iggy and Fang did the same.

I settled down to for watch. Hours passed. I watched the stars that were peeking through the trees, and I though over what Iggy had said.

_I know you're in love with her._

Nah, he was my brother. Well, as close to a brother as I had, now Ari was dead. I cringed slightly at the thought.

Looking at the moon, I saw my time was up, and I was determined to keep my promise. Then maybe they'd respect my decision more.

I jumped up to the tree that Fang was sleeping in, and I poked him.

"Get your ass up, it's your watch," I whisper-yelled.

He opened his eyes, jumped out of the tree and went to sit in the clearing. The lack of speech hurt a bit, normally he'd say, "'night" or "sure" or something, but I got nothing. He didn't even look at me. I tried to ignore it though, he was obviously mad at me for earlier.

I couldn't bring myself _not_ to care, but I was so tired. I slept.

I woke to the sounds of Iggy making breakfast.

Angel and Nudge were jabbering about clothes. Shocker, I know. Fang sat curled up in a ball staring into the fire, rocking slightly. I felt so guilty from last night. But I needed to get them to trust me to do this right, even if it did mean pushing my luck. It had got us this far, alive. I sat down next to Angel and we talked. Just talked. We hadn't done much of it lately, what with Itex sending a few hundred erasers and flyboys after us. And my voice was being irritatingly persistent about "admitting my feelings to myself". Sometimes I want to kick his ass, but I cant, 'case he's in my head. Ah well.

"Max," I heard my name and spun round. Fang stood behind me, his eyes hard and blazing. I'd never admit it to him, but I was slightly scared. Had they replaced him with a Fang mark II?

"uhh… yeah?"

"Come with. Now."

Oh not he didn't. He went there. He tried ordering me around.

No-one does that and gets away with it. I glared at him. He just grabbed my arm and pulled me away towards the stream. He sat down, as did I. He looked so tense, I just waned to help him. Get the burning out of his face. It was hurting me to see him upset. I would do anything to see him happy. And it took me less that half a second to come to my epiphany.

I loved him.

"Last night was some stupid stunt you pulled, and I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, but quit fucking messing with me! Either you want me or you don't. Make up your mind. I can't cope with you blowing hot and cold on me." My mouth dropped.

I was speechless, and, think about it, how many times have you known that to happen? Suddenly, the anger and burning was gone from his eyes, only to be replaced by humour. He reached over and shut my mouth.

"Catching flies?" I rolled my eyes at him. Then I laughed 'cause he looked like a total idiot with a crooked grin creasing his features. He looked… for lack of a better phrase, fucking gorgeous. So I kissed him.

And he pulled back. Yet a-fucking-gain. This was bugging me now. "Why won't you kiss me?" I asked, hurt. I finally opened up enough, and he pushes me away. Not exactly boosting my ego.

"You're only doing it so you can get your way. So no dice," was his oh-so-genius response. This really got me angry.

"I'm fucking not! Dammit Fang, I love you!" oh crap, that wasn't meant to slip out. He looked shocked. Well, as shocked as Fang can look, anyway. then he crashed his lips to mine and I heard Angel's little whoop of glee inside my head again. Mentally, I rolled my eyes, and kissed him back so fiercely that we ended up toppling over. This was where I wanted to be.

No, wait; this is where I needed to be.

We pulled away, gasping for breath. He smiled a dazzling smile and I responded with one back. "Love you too, babes." Eiw, creepy, much? Even though it was Fang, it still sounded odd.

"Sexist pig."

**_So.. How was it?? Please suggest songs for me, they're very much appreciated, as is every one of my reviewers. This was slightly off-kilter.. Normally I don't speak so... umm... rudely as I have in here. Love y'all, and pleaase press the little green button down there... It looks lonely..._**


End file.
